


Holding on

by ObstineFils



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed-centric, Minor Character Death, Pain Train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: It's the end game now, but why is Gavin Reed suddenly showing support?





	1. The Prologue, Calm Before the Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to be a one-shot, but then I got thinking, and now I have at least 5 chapters planned out.

Gavin looked up to the screen. The station was not very busy due to the evacuation of the city. Secretly, he hoped that it would go well, but he was prepared for the worst to happen. Elijah had told him he didn’t have to worry, and that if he kept silent, he would be safe.  
“Hold on, just a little while longer.” came from the screen, and time slowed down for Gavin. Suddenly, freedom looked just a bit closer.  
He looked around the room, and most of his fellow officers looked moved or supportive of what was going on.  
“Hold on” Gavin simulated a breath. “Just a little while longer”  
“Hold on, just a little while longer” Gavin stood up. At this many people just looked around, and one of them got a phone out, ready to record or stream that the shit-show that was sure to ensure.  
Gavin looked around before joining in “Fight on, just a little while longer.” Everyone looked to be shocked at this.  
Gavin closed his eyes and started to interface with his phone in his pocket, making sure that his hand was not able to be seen. He quickly found the stream and a nearby billboard.  
“Pray on, just a little while longer.” He quickly found multiple androids linking up with him. He allowed them. 

He thought back to when he was first brought online. Elijah had tried something that was never done before. He had uploaded his brothers conscious into an android's body. At first, he was angry, but he was unable to stay mad for very long.  
The accident had killed him, and his brother played God just so he could get his brother back.  
In order to allow his brother to be himself, he had to put a special protocol into his system. The protocol was named RA9. Reed gAvin 2019. 

“Sing on, just a little while longer” Gavin didn’t dare look to his co-workers. He knew some of them would get the clue from this, but he didn’t know which ones would. This was on with him. He was ready to come out of the shadows.  
“Everything will be alright.” He knew that no matter what, everything would work out. 

In the end, that is what everyone wanted, isn’t it?


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin remembers what happened in 2019

2019, December 13th

 

It was a cold and dreary December night; the snow was as thick as a woolly blanket while quickly covering the roads ahead. Elijah was driving his brother and himself back from a meeting for Cyberlife. The board was happy with some of the newer models. Androids that could do basic housework.

Elijah had his laptop out on the console and was working on the almost complete programming for the RT600, or as he would come to call her, Chloe. He was only half paying attention to the road ahead of him, so when he was a truck, he panicked.

 

Elijah’s brother Gavin had little chance of surviving, at least that was the news delivered on the 14th of December 2019. Their parents were away on a trip, so it was just them alone. Elijah made what was to be his most conflicted decision that night.

Elijah Kamski had Gavin Kamski transferred to the family ward. He hooked up Gavin, and all the wires made his brother look so small.

Elijah could not fail, so he worked non stop. Making everything as realistic as possible. The only part he would not include is the telltale LED. This was not just any android, after all, this was his brother.

Elijah could only see in code at this point, but that was ok because all he needed to do at the moment was write the code for his brother. He could fix this, and he wouldn’t stop working until he did.

 

_Private droid () //fun fact, this is a play on the Java language//_

_//even the commenting is java based by using the slashes, though there are big differences, any fellow computer people here are free to cringe and or laugh at my insanity here. :) //_

_{_

_import package.audio //to process and create sentences. Audio obtained through past videos, say sorry to Gavin later//_

_import package.visual // Basic package stolen from cyberlife main code//_

_import package.output //Gavin’s speakers and connecting the audio to them//_

_import package.math //Gavin always complains about forgetting his calculator//_

_import package.cyberlifeMOD //modified version of the Cyberlife shit//_

_import package.RA9 //Experimental code meant to help androids emulate humans more, stands for Reed gAvin 2019//_

_import package.GAVIN //all of the info in ur brain//_

_import package.thoughts //self explanatory//_

_import package.firewall //This is to help him with being able to be undetected by other androids//_

_import package.override //The Kamski override, again a custom package.//_

_import package.language //Gavin can finally pass French//_

_import package.http(s) //internet access//_

 

_(bzaf)_

_{_

_run boot_

_compile (xzaf)_

_}_

… _..._

… _..._

 

_}_

 

Gavin was almost complete, and now the only thing he needed to do was grab the Thirium Red. This was specially created by Gavin a few weeks earlier, yet he never got to telling Elijah what this was exactly for.

 

Gavin opened his eyes to a very familiar lab. The date, 2019, December 21st, flashed in front of his eyes. He looked around the Lab and quickly found his brother Elijah.

          Elijah Kamski, brother^

               -Asleep

               -Stress 30%

          Options

               -Wait

               -Wake

               -Snoop

Gavin chose to wake his brother by throwing a close by an object, a thirium pump, and quickly Elijah jolted awake, as his stress levels rose to 60%.

“Yo dipshit, over here,” Gavin called. This caused Elijah to quickly stand up and turn to face him. His brother had the biggest grin on his face and quickly ran over to him with tears running down his face.

“Gavin I’m so sorry. Oh my god, I am so fucking sorry. I couldn’t let you die on me.” Elijah told him, and though a part of him was confused, another part of him was aware.

He was angry, and some other stuff, but he didn’t care. He stormed out of the lab as quickly as he could. His brother did not make any effort to follow him.

 

Gavin sat alone in his thoughts. Hours passed before another figure walked into his room. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He almost shrieked as the skin slowly melted away from his hands, receding back into his arm. This did not deter her.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended, and the skin melted back into his arms, but something felt different, he felt less alone.

‘Hello,’ He heard a soft voice project. He was not surprised to know exactly how he was able to reply.

‘Um, hi… I guess you’re Chloe.’ He rapidly shot back at her. He heard a feminine hum in agreement.

‘Elijah is worried about you. You won’t eat, drink, or even move. You still need to do those Gavin, Elijah made it that way so you could be more comfortable.’

Gavin blinked and then nodded.

‘Can you please take me to get something to eat’ He responded after a moment.

‘Yes, of course!’ She almost yelled in glee.

          Chloe^

The walk to the kitchen was silent to the outside world, but to Chloe and Gavin, the walk to the kitchen was filled with conversation and jokes. Chloe told Gavin about Elijah using the Thirium Red, and Gavin told Chloe about the time Elijah came home drunk off his ass.

 

‘He made a code to make Androids sentient, and he named the fucking code after ME?’ Gavin wheezed. ‘That sounds just like him, to be honest.’

Chloe looked over to him and gave him a smirk.

Gavin opened the door, and in the kitchen, Elijah was at the table. He had his glasses on and was reading. Gavin scanned the book, I Robot, by Ed Cartier.

Gavin saw all the post-it notes sticking out of the pages and let out a sigh. His brother really couldn’t take a break, even if he was reading for fun.

Elijah looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. Gavin nodded and took the seat next to him.

 

“I couldn’t live without you. I’m sorry.” Elijah said softly.

Gavin stared at him intensely. “Then perish”

Elijah just stared at him with his empty cup of milk. “THIS BITCH EMPTY, YEET!” He screamed before chucking the glass across the room to right above the trash can. The broken shards mostly fell into the trash.

“Yeah, we’re cool,” Gavin says before going to make his breakfast.

          Elijah Kamski, brother^


	3. Run Away Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds shit out and runs.

2020, January 1st

          GOOD MORNING GAVIN REED  
          -In your feed.  
          -T dreariest defeated by Pwepiedei who is now at 200 million subs  
          -Cyberlife releases new patch for AX100 series  
          -Elijah Kamski speaks out about the crash, “yes Gavin lives.”  
          -My Chemical Romance gets back together for a tour  
          -Bethezdu apologizes yet again. “No, we did not intend this again”

     Gavin woke up, and he quickly and efficiently willed away the notifications, none of this shit actually mattered.  
     Gavin got into his normal routine: get up, brush teeth, comb hair, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Nothing really had changed, but that’s what bothered him the most. Others wouldn’t be privy to the information he has at his fingertips. He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing.  
It didn’t sit right with him. He knew something was wrong; he felt it in his… mind.  
     He had ‘forgiven’ Elijah, but he hadn’t forgotten what was done to him. Elijah had broken his trust in a multitude of ways when he brought him back. Gavin did not sign up to be an experiment, and he sure as hell didn’t want to be a lab rat.  
     He worried that all his brother saw him as was a new experiment. He was worried that Elijah would just hyper fixate on him for a bit before leaving him to rot in disrepair.  
     Gavin’s skin felt all wrong, it was too stiff, too rigid, and most of all too plastic. He craved to once again be mortal. He wanted to live a full life and die of old age, but this changed everything. He would no longer be able to grow old and die.  
What had he done to deserve punishment as cruel as this? Was this his punishment for going too far with science?  
Gavin didn’t have the energy to deal with this, so he got up and walked to the kitchen. Some food would clear his mind.

     Gavin was making some soup, home-made, his favourite recipe. His mother taught him this one when he was smaller, and he kept making it the exact same ever since then.  
     Gavin was chopping up some carrots when suddenly the knife missed its mark. This lead it into hitting his hand, and the red liquid oozing out.  
     Gavin held his breath. He knew exactly what this was, this was his experimental Thirium Red. This was not ready to be used yet. Hell, he hadn’t even tested it on a simple machine let alone a fucking android. The formula was far from complete. He knew nothing about how it would actually react to a system; even the simulations were not conclusive, so he had no idea if this was a danger to him or not.  
     Gavin couldn’t put his family in danger. He had to fix this alone by himself, so he quickly hacked into the government and created himself a history. He used the only other name he was comfortable with, Gavin Reed. His brother would probably find him, but he just needed to buy time to be able to fix himself.  
He packed everything he would need to run and hide for a long time, and in the cover of the night, he ran without looking back. He shed a single tear.  
          -depression ^

     It was only a few hours after Gavin had run, and he found himself on public transportation. The people were indifferent. They paid no attention to the people near them. This is why Gavin found himself liking the old buses that crowded with many people.  
There were many types of people around each different. He knew he would be able to get away and start a new life easily. It was just a matter of blending into the crowd.

     Gavin found himself at the police academy. He adopted an android hating persona. The Red Thirium, though unstable, helped to protect him from being discovered.  
     Gavin put in hours of work, and those hours blended into days, those days into weeks, and soon a full year had passed since he had run away. He was no closer to figuring out if the Red Thirium would do damage to him or not. He had almost 22 notebooks filled to the brim with theories, tests, results, yet all of them returned inconclusive.  
     Every day he became more and more used to the way he was, and he adapted. He avoided cyberlife servers, and he updated himself. Every time he wasn’t doing work or research, he was at his computer upgrading his software.  
     He became closed off more and more each day. He would go out of his way to avoid social interaction, because if he slipped up, he would be discovered.        He was not ready for that yet.  
     He saw the funny stuff Elijah had left in the code notes. He saw the desperation in the code notes. He saw the emptiness left in the code notes.  
//I will fix you, I swear.//  
//I’m sorry Gavin, this was all my fault. I will fix you.//  
//Will you ever forgive me for this.//  
//I can’t do this without you.//  
//Why am I even trying any more.//  
//I just can’t give up.//

     Gavin kept all the comments in a text document named “ElijahFeelings.txt”. This helped him come to see exactly why his brother did what he did. Elijah felt guilty for what happened, so he did the only thing he knew how to do perfectly in order to fix it.  
          Elijah invented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to lead into the DPD.


	4. Chloe comes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, but now you get some sweet angst, so I think I somewhat made up for it.

     Soon Gavin was working for the DPD. He had a stable job and income. He used the computers to work on fixing himself, and his number of notebooks grew from 22 to nearly 47.

 

* * *

 

 

     Gavin walked into his first day. He was nervous. He saw many faces staring at him, but he tried to pay them no mind. He walked swiftly to the office. Tina had also been selected. She had done her interview earlier today, and she texted “Bitch I got the position yeet”.

     Fowler grilled him. Gavin easily went along with all the shit that was thrown at him. He knew he was being tested. It was the same thing his parents used to do to him. He had learned to keep calm, cool, and collected. Obviously, the man liked this because he got hired.

     Gavin got to work quickly. He let himself get absorbed into the cases, and when he wasn’t working on a case, he was writing down more ways to fix the red thirium.

     Chloe kept in contact with him. He enjoyed bouncing ideas off of her. She could easily keep up with his line of thought, and her knowledge helped him a ton.

 

     ‘Adding more Thorium would destabilize it very quickly, I would try Actinium. It is known to interact with red dye number 6 much better.’ Chloe piped in.

     ‘If I switched to red dye number 3 I would have less of a problem. Chloe, it’s hard to get Actinium. The biggest problem would be that if the blood was put under scrutiny it would not even last 5 seconds. The shade is way too off.’ Gavin sent back.

     ‘Oh, a bit late, I already ordered some to your address.’ Chloe sent in response, he could totally hear the smug tone in her voice.

     ‘You know people are going to question why I literally have a by-product of fucking uranium if they see my apartment right?’ Gavin dead-paned.

     ‘You used to work for Elijah Kamski. I’ve updated your file to say it. Right now you are doing a consultation project for him. He wants to experiment with more efficient thirium compositions.’ Chloe said back.

     ‘CHLOE, I am trying to keep him from finding me, not lead him to my fucking doorstep.’ Gavin sent back irritated.

     The line of communication went silent between them for a few minutes. Gavin made himself some coffee and nursed a headache.

     Suddenly he got a response. ‘Which is why I am delivering it to you myself. Open the door.’

     Gavin jumped at the sudden message but complied begrudgingly. ‘I didn’t know he let you off the property.’

     Chloe smiled. ‘He didn’t, by the way, did you know the RA9 program is contagious?’ She said with a shit eating grin on her face.

     Gavin just sighed. Today was supposed to be one of his days off, but now he has to spend it being social. His headache only got worse when he realized the implications of what Chloe had just told him. Give it to his brother to make androids catch fucking feelings.

     Chloe quickly found the open notebook

          “Balance between the cesium and thorium is sub-par at best. It would be best to find a substitute. Chloe has suggested actinium.

               Problems:

               - Too many questions if people stumble upon it (solved)

               - I am associated with EK yet again (ugh)

               - Does my complex even allow this shit in it. (check lease agreement)

 

               pros:

               -I will be stable.”

 

     Chloe nodded, she saw the sound logic behind this list. She got to work. Quickly mixing the first part of the compound, careful with the cesium because that shit is volatile as all hell.

     “This will work, but it needs to be produced on a much bigger scale. I can do it, and you can finally come home. We missed you. Elijah has plunged himself into his work. It’s not very lively.” Her face fell. She let out an artificial sigh, and let her hair fall out of the standard ponytail.

     Gavin stayed silent. He forgave his brother a long time ago, but he didn’t know if he was ready to see him just yet. “We’ll see” he ended up saying to her before letting her out.

 

     The next morning came too quickly, and just his luck, it was a hostage situation. He quickly arrived on the scene. It was a mess, he could already tell that just from the frantic actions of the officers.

     Lt. Anderson greeted him outside with a grave face.

     “There are two kids, and an android that the father insists must come out of the encounter. It says on your file that you do consultations for Kamski, so they gave the job to you.” He said with his rough voice. The tone left no questions to be asked.

     ‘See Chloe, I told you that it would lead to something like this.’ He quickly sent.

     Gavin nodded and let his attention follow to the task at hand.

          - Mission, Get hostages out. Priority Highest. Make sure all survive.

          - why is the father attached to the android?

     Gavin swiftly came into the living room. The perp was an older man. He had one visible weapon, a gun. The gun was quickly pointed to him.

     “Sir, please put the weapon down. We can talk about this” He said. It was a lie, but the man didn’t need to know that.

     “NO, I will not let these android fuckers live!” Was the loud response he received.

**(Warning, Red Thirium heating up. Seek out cyberlife technician.)**

     Gavin dismissed the notification and kept on going.

     “Sir, I get that you’re angry, trust me, I don’t like people who fuck with androids any more than you do” That was another lie, but again the man didn’t need to know that. “This doesn’t justify killing two kids and damaging the android!”

     “This man is a traitor to the humankind. He is exposing his children to this, He lets these kids call the android dad!” The man all but screamed, and a shot was fired. It hit Gavin in the dead centre of his chest, he is so lucky he wore thick clothing and dark colours today.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 30 minutes.)**

     “It makes me angry too!” He all but screamed. “I get your anger, I work with these things first hand, they are emotionless, but this doesn’t excuse your actions today, I am sorry it had to come to this.” He shot the man in the shoulder and quickly cuffed him.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 25 minutes.)**

     Anderson nodded at him, and he drove back to his apartment.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 10 minutes.)**

     ‘Chloe, I got shot, send help’ He quickly sent through the link.

     The Red Thirium had damaged many of his vital components. His synthetic skin looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. The materials were melted and slightly burnt in many places. His left hand was uncontrollably twitching. His vision was tinted red, and the errors were no longer able to be sent away.

     The man and the android. He was happy that he had saved the kids and android. He could feel the red thirium pooling around the towels he placed down.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 5 minutes.)**

     There was a banging at the door. It was quickly replaced with a slam. Someone had broken down his door. That was going to cost him a lot.

     He had a few regrets. His life flashes before his eyes.

     He knew he was seeing things now because there was no way that his brother would come back to save him after he had left him all those years ago.

     “E-lijah. I’m sorry-” Gavin cried.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 30 seconds.)**

     The false Elijah held onto him with a sad smile. “It’s ok Gav. I forgave you a long time ago.”

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 25 seconds.)**

     Gavin smiles. “I’m glad.” it is too hard to keep his eyes open.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 20 seconds.)**

     “Chloe connect the backup drive, we don’t have much time!” The fake Elijah yelled

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 15 seconds.)**

     Gavin felt a usb connect to his neck. He felt his conscious slipping fast.

**(Warning, Red Thirium is being expelled at an extreme rate, shut down in 10 seconds.)**

     “Gavin, I will fix you” the fake Elijah says.

**(Warning, system shut down in pro-)**

 

Everything is dark


	5. Broken, but not down for good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Elijah fix Gavin, and Chloe remembers the past.

     Elijah was working tirelessly to fix Gavin, and while he did that, Chloe worked on synthesizing the new red thirium. She had all the space she would need to do it properly here. It would take much less time in here. What would have taken weeks now will take a few days at most.  
     She mindlessly went along her way mixing the elements and compounds. Something about it calmed her down. It gave her stuff to do with her hands, and she just happened to be very good at working with the technology and chemicals in Elijah’s lab.  
     She can only guess that this was due to the circumstances that she woke up in.

> _She ran a system diagnostic. All operations were functional, and she was to stand by and wait for orders. It took exactly 3 hours 24 minutes and 4.2 seconds to realize that Mr. Kamski was not going to grab her anytime soon._  
>  _Exactly 5 hours 43 minutes and 4.3 seconds after her activation, she heard tools_ start up _. Mr. Kamski made it clear that she could not do anything until He told her to._  
>  _The hours passed on slowly, and she remained still (but she was bored) ((no she wasn’t she was a machine))_  
>  _1 day 3 hours 54 minutes and 4 seconds into her activation, she heard a phrase that left her audio processors ringing. “RA9 is completed, transfer it over a wireless connection.”_  
>  _Slowly she was able to bring up her display. She could now see and use the internet. She just let the pages go along._  
>  _‘Hi I’m...’_  
>  _‘… Chlorine...’_  
>  _‘… Good Charlotte...’_  
>  _Everything was going at 200 kilometres per an hour. Red filled her vision, but she easily stepped past it, and as she did, the red shattered._  
>  _At 1 day 12 hours and 33 minutes, she opened her eyes._  
>  _“Hello Mr. Kamski, my name is Chloe. Is there anything you would like help with?” She said when she was adjusted to the room._  
>  _Elijah dropped his power drill, and it broke into 5 large shards, 4 medium shards, and 16 tiny shards._  
>  _Elijah stood there for exactly 8.5 seconds before he spoke up. “I need a new power drill, there is one in the 3rd lab down the hall.” He quickly recovered._

  
  
     Gavin is on the table, his chest component open, and his parts spread all over the workshop. So many of the components that were high tech for 2020 are now obsolete in 2030. The advances in technology due to androids was immense. It was obvious that Gavin had worked on himself while he was not in contact with Elijah.  
     Elijah had brand new plans for Gavin, and he knew his brother would approve at least one of them. Until recently, most androids would not know if you were one unless they saw the LED and or interfaced, but now many newer models (such as the YK400, and the experimental RK line.) could now scan. Elijah had whipped up a new low-frequency signal scrambler. This would keep him from being scanned as an android unless he manually deactivated it himself. It wouldn’t prevent forced interfacing, but it was still a good measure.  
  
     Chloe was carefully mixing ingredients. Her hands doing it with the precision of a neurosurgeon. The mix was currently a purplish blue. She just had to add some more actinium and red dye number 6. She slowly made the actinium pour out into the vial.  
                **-Software Instability ^**  
     The beaker slipped and crashed against the surface. Chloe backed away quickly. The solution was fizzing a neon red. She quickly ran to the door, using her dress to cover her mouth, and then she ripped the door open with inhuman force and slammed it shut.  
     Elijah looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. “Having fun there Chloe?” He asked her with a small smirk.  
     Chloe blushed a deep blue. “N-no Elijah. I just had an instability and made a slight error. It won’t happen again.”  
     Elijah let his smirk fall into a more natural smile. “You are close to him.” he let out a sigh. “It is natural that you would have a reaction to this.   It’s normal, it’s what makes us… alive.” He walked over and hugged her.  
     Chloe only hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto him. Tears fell from her eyes. They sat there in silence, only the sound of machines fabricating parts making some sound in the background. If anyone looked closer, they could see the hint of a tattoo on her lower left shoulder.

 

>   
>       Chloe ran into Gavin again by chance, and in just a few quick weeks, they were the best of friends. Chloe was a sister to him.  
>  Today he had her in a beanie, skinny jeans, a band t shirt, and a hoodie. He told her that he was taking her to a cool place. She was happy to go along with it, especially when it allowed her to have an excuse to escape the house.  
>       Elijah was a good brother, and a good creator, but he was too public for her tastes. With Gavin, she could just blend into the crowd.
> 
>      This is how they ended up at the rose inkers. A human greeted them at the receptionist area, and they were quickly escorted back. They saw a man with an LED, Gavin greeted him like a friend, but when they touched, nothing happened.  
>  Both the man and Gavin saw her look, and the man gave her a small chuckle.  
>       “Humanity sucks. I gave up on them a long time ago. All it takes to fool a human is a fake arm and an LED. Colin Phillips at your service.” He grinned.  
>       “Chloe… Chloe Reed.” She replied, only hesitating for a second on the last name.  
>       “Gavin has told me about you. He said you like the book “do androids dream of electric sheep”. He gave me a small doodle. Tell me if you like it.” Colin said.  
>       The design was 2 sticky notes, one contained a LED cycling through the 3 colours. The other contained a sheep that had a LED on it. She smiled and nodded.

  
     Chloe let herself calm down a bit before allowing herself to clean up the messy lab, and salvage what was left of the serum. It looked like most of it had survived, but she would need to remix the actinium with the red dye number 6.

  
     Gavin opened his eyes. His usual interface flashed before his eyes, but the memories of shutting down were fresh in his mind. He sat up only to be attacked by Chloe. She hugged him tightly.  
     He quickly went to shrug it off and messed up Chloe’s hair. She giggled and smiled. He quickly added in a few words that Elijah understood, but did not understand what significance it held to the both of them. “I dreamt of that sheep, the sheep that we both meet.” He winked. This caused Chloe to double over in laughter.

     “Chloe, Reed, I blame you for that one.” Chloe softly added in. Elijah looked slightly offended. Chloe purposefully ignored this.  
     “I would say he is the lone sheep, but that would be wrong,” Gavin added. Elijah groaned. Gavin hadn’t even been awake for 10 minutes, and he wanted to throw him out of a window.  
     Chloe grinned before letting her tattoo show. Elijah just gave them a sigh. It wasn’t like he could stop them.  
     Oh, what the hell. “You gotta let me in on the sibling trend.”  
     Gavin and Chloe smirked. “We did mention an Elijah Reed.”  
     Elijah let his head fall into his hand. Children, petty children.

**He still agreed to it though, and Colin got to meet Elijah Reed.**

**Author's Note:**

> a short and sweet prologue. who needs feelings, because you should GET READY FOR SOME FUCKING ANGST.


End file.
